De Sims 4/Patch 48
De 48ste patch voor De Sims 4 is uitgegeven op 23 maart 2017. Deze patch update het spel naar versie 1.28.25.1020 voor de PC en 1.28.25.1220 voor Mac. Officiele patch opmerkingen Een fijne maart, Simmers! We hebben een korte update voor je, terwijl we naar de baan lopen. We hebben de bal uit het rek gepakt en we proberen geen split te hoeken. Laten we niet te veel dralen en proberen de bal niet de laan uit te sturen… Algemene problemen *Baby's met ouders met een apostrof in de achternaam, hebben nu ook een apostrof in hun achternaam. *Als je de cursor naar het naamveld in Creëer-een-Sim verplaatst, verandert de cursor weer in een 'cursor en potlood'-cursor. **Wat de handeling die in het veld 'Voer hier een naam in' kan worden uitgevoerd, verduidelijkt. ***…waar je met potlood je naam in kunt voeren. ****Teken alsjeblieft niet op je monitor. *Niet-actieve Sims met viool- en gitaarvaardigheden verzamelen niet langer stilletjes massa's violen en gitaren meer in hun inventaris. **We moeten op dit evenement spelen, heb je je eigen instrument? **Nee. **Oké dan, er zijn onlangs een paar violen bij ons verdwenen. Als je die na je dienst wilt terugbrengen, is dat fijn **Nee. **Goed dan, dan doe ik deze viool in je zak. Kun je viool spelen, eigenlijk? **Nee. **Goed dan, neem deze gitaar dan ook voor de zekerheid. Dat is alles dan, niet? *We hebben het selecteren van interacties tussen Sims verbeterd. **De interactietest voor kleptomaan-Sims om iets te jatten werd getest, zelfs als er geen klepto-Sims aanwezig waren, en daardoor duurde het voor Sims langer om te beslissen wat ze gingen doen. *Sims zullen zich niet meer tot het einde der tijden exclusief met houtsnijwerk bezig houden. *Tieners mogen nu zelf verhuizen vanuit het scherm 'Beheer van huishouden'. **Ze mogen daar ook weer naartoe verhuizen. ***Hun kamer is dan waarschijnlijk wel omgebouwd tot een spa of... ****Hun ouders hebben de kamer aan een of andere Barney verhuurd… *****En ze willen dat je huur betaalt. ******Blijf maar weg, da's beter. *Het licht dat wordt gecreëerd door de combinatie van gordijnen en ramen verandert niet meer na het opnieuw laden. *De ymMakeupEyebrows_Unibrow wordt nu opgeslagen bij het verlaten van Creëer-een-Sim. *Nadat je iets van een wilde plant hebt afgesneden, weet je nu nog steeds van welke plant het deel afkomstig is. *We hebben een probleem opgelost waardoor volwassenen een portie van een groepsmaaltijd pakte, maar er niets meer mee deden dan die portie in hun inventaris plaatsen. Nu pakken ze als ze honger hebben een portie en eten die ook op. *De Sjompie-speelgoedkist kan nu op de juiste manier worden doorzocht met de kleurenfilters in Bouwen. *Sims zitten weer als ze tv kijken. **Overeenstemming over een duidelijk doel kwam op tafel, in een face time-generatie van een duurzame proactieve win-win heisessie over het probleem. Een holistische benadering buiten de gebaande paden bracht uiteindelijk onze synergie op een goed welzijnsniveau, waardoor we door de obstakels heen konden breken om tot een eindedagsvertrekstrategie voor deze kwestie te komen. *Sims kregen onterecht toestemming om een primair doel te kiezen op het moment dat ze van tiener in een jong volwassene veranderden, waardoor ze twee bonuseigenschappen kregen. Deze optie is verwijderd. *De Sterrenmakelaar-look is weer vindbaar voor tieners als het vrouwelijke filter aan staat. **Het was per ongeluk niet meer getagged, waardoor je het alleen te zien kreeg als er geen filters waren geselecteerd. *En op dezelfde manier kan ymHair_EP01LowBun weer worden gevonden onder het mannelijke filter... dat was ook ten onrechte ontkoppelt en zweefde ergens in limbo. **Assetlimbo…. ***Ooooooh oooh. ****Ooooooh oh ja. *****Assetlimbo. ******Ja, ik ben nu met het refrein bezig. Wordt wel platina volgend jaar. *De ramen En Toen Was er Licht en En Toen Was er Meer Licht hebben nu hetzelfde venster bij elk type verlichting. **Of er nu meer, een beetje, een beetje meer of meer dan een beetje licht is, met de En Toen Was er Licht-ramen kan licht gewoon licht zijn. *Ongedaan maken in Creëer-een-Sim wijzigt de instelling van de camera niet meer. **ONGEDAAN MAKEN IN CREËER-EEN-SIM WIJZIGT DE INSTELLING VAN DE CAMERA NIET MEER!! *Bij het wisselen van telefoonhoesje blijven de instellingen tussen verschillende spelsessies bewaard. *We hebben een probleem verholpen dat emotionele aura's bij kinderen onterecht een flirterige emotie opwekte. Kinderen mogen nooit in de flirterige emotie komen. *Er is een probleem verholpen waardoor een kind dat ouder werd dan een peuter de trap niet meer kon gebruiken. *Een peuter in bad doen nadat er een baby aan het huishouden is toegevoegd, is nu als het goed is niet meer onmogelijk. **Want zelfs als je begrijpt hoe de code in elkaar zit, slaat dat helemaal nergens op. ***We hebben ook voorkomen dat Sims spontaan in de fik vliegen nadat ze een salade in de koelkast hadden gezet terwijl er popmuziek uit de stereo klinkt. *Het peuterkapsel puHair_Medwavy (oftewel het grote krullen kapsels) behoudt nu de gekozen kleur, welke outfit je ook kiest. **Rood haar graag. **Begrepen, bruin haar voor je peuter? **Nee bedankt, rood haar is goed. **Bruin haar, komt eraan. **Rood ja, bruin nee. **Geen rood. **Nee, ik wil het rode. **Bruin dus. **Bruin ik niet mooi vinden. **Rood dus niet. **Rood dus wel. **Ah, kom op, kies iets! **Oké, oké, nu ik erover nadenk... maak mijn peuter maar kaal. *Sokken voor peuters zijn nu te vinden bij Avondkleding. **Er was enige discussie die leidde tot een enquête van een paar peuters, over hun ideeën omtrent avondkleding. De antwoorden liepen uiteen, zoals verwacht, maar op de juiste manier bevraagd, ontdekten we dat peuters hun voeten liever bedekt zien dan dat ze hun tenen nog kunnen zien. ***En ondanks het feit dat dit de 'open tenen'-optie voor de strijders voor de vrijheid van tenen niet uitsluit, vraag je je wel af waarom we een handjevol peuters op kantoor hebben voor precies dit soort dingen. *We hebben enkele problemen in Creëer-een-Sim opgelost waardoor er grafische problemen ontstonden als je de muisaanwijzer naar de voeten van Sims verplaatste. *We hebben een probleem in Creëer-een-Sim opgelost waardoor de filterweergave niet meer goed wekte als er zoveel filters werden gekozen dat er... (puntje, puntje, puntje) een vervangende weergave nodig was. **Dit komt als het goed is niet meer voor. (punt) *We hebben het probleem opgelost dat er een naad op het achterhoofd van een Sim met het cuHair_SP06StraightSide-kapsel te zien was. **Hoewel door sommigen werd vermoed dat de naad eigenlijk een Edgar-pak was, willen we er op wijzen dat er wel een naad te zien was, maar dat hangwangen, een gerimpelde nek en het glazen oog geheel ontbraken. ***Een wens die een Sim kan uitspreken voor suiker in zijn water is puur toeval. Aan het Werk *Er zijn geen icoontjes voor kaveleigenschappen meer te zien in foto's van Sims. **Of in natuurfoto's... of foto's van landschappen, architectonische concepten, vlinders, vliegen, libellen, vleermuizen, bladeren, springende vissen en dergelijke. ***Of gewoon foto's. ****Ja, ik had ook gewoon foto's kunnen zeggen. Perfecte Patio *Zoals je op dit plaatje kunt zien, loopt er een vreemde naad over de buitenkant van de Rietpoefmonarch. We hebben de naad gecorrigeerd en als het goed is wordt deze nu op de juiste wijze weergegeven voor alle modellen. **Als je het probleem niet kunt zien op het plaatje, kijk je niet naar de plek waar ik naar wijs. Filmavond *We hebben een probleem opgelost waardoor Sims de knuffelenactie onverwachts annuleerden als ze samen naar een film keken. *'Een portie pakken' verschijnt nu op volle popcornpoppers en niet op lege. **Ah, een klassieke gelijk aan niet gelijk aan schakelaar, is het niet? Achtertuin **Witte Paaltjeshek Poorten die op Witte Paaltjeshek Poorten worden gezet, lijken niet meer te licht als er een lichtbron in de buurt is, de lichtval wordt zoals je dat mag verwachten. Vintage Glamour *Lisa's Kunstige Kontainer, ook wel eetkamerstoel, laat geen schaduw meer achter als een Sim erop gaat zitten of weer opstaat. **Dit is altijd hoe het begint, schaduwscheidingsstoring. Dan volgt ouderlijke ontevredenheid en BOEM zonder dat je het weet ineens piraten, verloren jongens, feeënstof... een grote vlucht naar de duistere zijde. Zoals altijd, beland niet in de goot, gooi een spare, gooi strikes tot een turkey en laat de bal niet te hoog stuiteren, -SimGuruGnome Categorie:Patches en updates voor De Sims 4